


Two Different Worlds (quite literally but not really)

by Charco



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kinda?, M/M, Maybe some angst, all of them come up eventually, just crackheads with some fluff, maybe more relationships but idk yet, ot21, scientist NCT! au, they're all whipped for their s/o, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:38:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charco/pseuds/Charco
Summary: Mark Lee, a scientist on Earth, working on their teleportation capsules with some of his best friends. He unexpectedly goes to another star system.Lee Donghyuck, a professional dancer in a crew with his best friends.Neither of them expected their Sunday to turn out like this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fic on here and also my first one about NCT. Let me tell you, don't expect a lot from this, I am nowhere near a good writer but I just had this idea and thought why not write about it. I have no idea in what direction I will bring this or how often I will update it but hopefully I won't drag this out for too long. Okay if you still for some reason decided to stay and read this then, good luck.

  
  
Mark Lee. A normal scientist on Earth? Well as normal as it gets there, he’s one of the main ones who’s working on improving their teleportation capsules. Oh yeah let me explain, they can teleport on Earth, but for some reason only in their own countries and not too long distances. Mark had been working on the teleports to get them to teleport to other countries too and even across seas.

Of course, he wasn’t alone in doing that. His best friend since childhood, Jaemin, was a scientist too and helped Mark in this project.

Their background isn’t all that exciting – they met for the first time, when Mark was 5 and Jaemin was 4, in a park in their neighbourhood and started playing together every day, that escalated to their amazing friendship that has lasted already 20 years, crazy I know.

Also helping them on this project are Taeyong and Jaehyun, Taeyong is Mark’s big brother, from who Mark got the inspiration to be a scientist, and Jaehyun is Taeyong’s boyfriend but they like to joke that he’s Mark’s soulmate.

So yes, it is basically 4 best friends working on something that can change the world and give them a shit ton of money but that’s not what they have in interest, they just want to figure out how to do it because of their own nerd hearts.  
Now onto Donghyuck. He’s also an ordinary guy. He lives on planet 127, in a whole different star system as Mark, they don’t name their planets here but just give them numbers.

Donghyuck is a professional dancer in the crew RainbowV alongside his best friend Jeno, Ten, Sicheng, Jisung, Hendery and Yuta. Donghyuck loves what he does, so that’s why he spends most of his time in their practice rooms, and when he’s not practicing he’s just enjoying his free time in his shared house with Jeno, Renjun,his big brother Johnny and Ten.

Yeah, he doesn’t really enjoy going out, firstly because he doesn’t like getting recognised, it doesn’t happen too often but when it does he just doesn’t know how to respond, and secondly, his room is just so much better than any place on world for him.

So yes, all of them are living quite ordinary lives, at least they like to think so.

~~~  
“Mark where the hell are you it’s 5am” Jaemin groggily said while on his call with Mark, he had just woken up to go to the toilet and noticed that Mark wasn’t at home, and logically as a good best friend he was worried.

“Don’t worry Nana I’m just at the lab” Mark said as he was scribbling something down in his notebook

“Why on earth are you there at 5am?” honestly all Jaemin wanted was to go back to sleep but he was now a bit intrigued on what made his friend stay in the lab for the whole night, especially on a Sunday.

 

“well I’m glad you asked, I think I finally have finished the teleports Nana! I just had to do some final calculations for the coordinates and I’m pretty much done”

Mark sounded VERY excited, and with hearing this Jaemin was wide awake and excited too.

“okay wow that is AMAZING Mark, I’ll wake up Tae and Jae and we’ll get to the lab as soon as possible, just please don’t teleport before we get there”

“no promises there Jaem, now get here fast” and with that Mark hung up. It had been a long night, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep knowing that he was so close to finally finishing this project, he just had to hope it would actually work.

His friends and brother however still hadn’t arrived, and 15 minutes had passed already, it might not seem like that long but it is a lifetime when you’re so close to changing the world okay. Mark got more and more impatient and anxious with every second.

He started thinking stupid what if questions like – what if it doesn’t work at all? What if he has made the wrong calculations? What if he has just done absolutely nothing and got his friends excited for no reason at such an ungodly hour?

These what ifs got the better of Mark and he stepped in the capsule and started putting in the coordinates. When he was finished he pushed the button that would determine his success, or failure.

The capsule moved, but with unusual force, something Mark was not used to, and with how bad his sleep deprivation was, this made him pass out. Not too good of a sign.

Jaemin, Taeyong and Jaehyun arrived in the lab a few minutes later after Mark’s take off, they went in and Mark, alongside one of the main capsules he had been working with, were nowhere to be seen and at first the boys were confused, but after a few seconds they understood he had done exactly what Jaemin told him NOT to do. They couldn’t say they were surprised.

~~~

“HEY, I’M GOING TO THE COFFEE SHOP DOES ANYONE WANT ANYTHING?” Renjun shouted as he was putting his sneakers on, it was a Sunday, a free day for all of them so everyone was at home but Renjun had been craving for some tea from their local coffee shop, yes, a tea from a coffee shop.

Jeno excitedly ran downstairs and said, “ooh could you please get me their Sundays strawberry smoothie?”

“Why yes of course” Renjun said with a smile to his boyfriend and quickly pecked Jeno's lips

“Okayy lovebirds is it possible for you to not be teeth rottingly sweet to each other for like one day? But no thanks Jun I don’t really want anything” Hyuck said from the couch in the living room

“Really? Not even their special chocolate muffin, they’re super fresh on Sundays” Renjun said with a knowing smirk, that was Hyuck’s favourite thing in that coffee shop, honestly it was much more than a coffee shop now that he thought about it.

“Oh, shit how could I forget, yes please get me two of them”

“Me and Johnny will pass this time, we’re having a date day” Ten said peeking from his and Johnny’s room

“Okay so that’s a strawberry smoothie and two special chocolate muffins, I’ll be back in around 20min BYE” Renjun said and excitedly exited the house

“Ah I love Sundays” Jeno said while sitting down next to Donghyuck who was scrolling through his phone, not really paying attention to the TV

“I know right, just a good day to relax with some sweets, what could be better”

“Alright me and Ten are going out for the day, please don’t make a mess somehow” Johnny said as he and Ten were putting on their jackets, it was Spring, and they didn’t need their coats anymore, but still a bit chilly so they both went for leather jackets

Ten laughed at his boyfriend and said “Hun be real, they most probably won’t leave the couch, now let’s go, bye boys”

Jeno and Hyuck waved them goodbye and went back to watching whatever was on TV

~~~

Renjun was already near the coffee shop when something made a loud noise in the bushes near him, and Renjun being too curious of course had to check it out. He didn’t know what he expected but he definitely didn’t expect to see a big glass capsule with a guy in it.

He opened the capsule and the boy fell on him which caught Renjun off guard and almost made him fall but thankfully he was able to keep his balance and catch the stranger too. The boy started waking up.

“Huh? Did it work? Am I in Canada?”

“What kind of nonsense is Canada?” Renjun asked, he had never heard of this, place? City? He wasn’t entirely sure what it could be.

“Uhh the country Canada? Where else am I then?” Mark asked with a confused face, okay so he had miscalculated something but hopefully he isn’t in South Korea.

“Well you’re in Weishen” Renjun replied

Now it was Mark’s turn to be confused. Weishen? He had never heard of this place and jokingly thought out loud “Am I even on Earth?” with a chuckle

“I have no idea what this Earth is but you’re on 127 and in the country Weishen” Renjun said not really understanding what this weird boy found so funny.

“127? I haven’t even heard of this planet. Does this mean I’ve managed to teleport MUCH further than I hoped for? OH, MY YES” Mark got so excited, he had teleported not only to a different country but to a different planet! Honestly Mark was pretty sure he was just dreaming, he had passed out almost right after starting the capsule, but he still hoped that he actually might’ve teleported to another planet.

Renjun was quiet for a second when he suddenly gasped and grabbed the stranger’s hand and started leading him to the direction of his home “You’re from a different planet which technically means you’re an alien and I can finally prove to the others that aliens look just like us”

“Wait wait wait, let me take my capsule first” Mark wasn’t even going to question this random man, he was just overjoyed that it had worked so much better than he hoped and after all it might just be a dream so why not go with it.

He shrunk the capsule, cause that’s how fancy they were, put it in his backpack that he had packed with him and let the other guy lead him wherever he wanted.

“I’m Renjun by the way” he said halfway home

“I’m Mark”

~~~

“HONEYS I’M HOME” Renjun shouted as he entered the house while still dragging Mark, yeah, he had something with yelling when he was at the entrance of the house. “I unfortunately forgot to take anything from the coffee shop because I didn’t get that far.”

“What the hell made you that distracted and excited” Hyuck said as he came from the living room with Jeno soon following him, both looking a bit disappointed with knowing that they won’t get their Sunday specials.

But soon enough they both froze when saw a random boy a bit behind Renjun.

“Jun who is that and why are you trying to stop his blood circulation in his arm” Hyuck said while looking quite alarmed at how strong his best friend’s grip was on this stranger.

Mark hadn’t actually noticed until now how hard Renjun had held his arm, he had been too lost into his thoughts and trying to figure out was this a dream or not.

He finally looked at the other two boys in front of him, one had white hair that really suited him, that one had a confused look on his face as he looked at Mark.

The other one had ginger coloured hair, he was really beautiful, probably the most beautiful man Mark had ever seen, and Mark knew that this boy will not be good for his panicked gay self.

“Guys I brought home an alien!” Renjun suddenly spoke up after of course releasing his death grip on Mark

“Jun what do you mean, he looks like a normal human”

“Well yes exactly! You didn’t believe me when I told you that aliens look just like us and ha I’ve proved you wrong”

Jeno seemed to finally snap out of his trance and said “okay, Jun what proof do you have that this guy-” he suddenly stopped “-what’s your name? It’s getting tiring to figure out how to call you”

“Uhm I’m Mark” he replied shyly

“Okay cool, I’m Jeno and that’s Donghyuck, now back to my question, Jun why do you think Mark is an alien?”

“HE SUDDENLY APPEARED IN A GLASS CAPSULE IN THE BUSHES SAYING HE’S FROM THE EARTH HOW CAN HE NOT BE AN ALIEN” Renjun said, he wasn’t quite yelling because of anger of annoyment, no he was still just very excited.

Jeno looked at him for a few seconds and then shared a look with Hyuck. “Jun, did you just say Earth?”

“Yeah? What about it?”

“Just think a bit more, perhaps your cousin with the name Kun will ring a bell”

After a small pause Renjun gasped once again and started hitting his head against the wall while saying “oh my god how could I forget”

Mark, who had been watching this whole exchange quietly from the sidelines, was very much more than confused. So, they’re not from the Earth right? Renjun didn’t seem like someone who’d forget on which planet he was, so what else did all this mean.

Hyuck had seen Mark’s confused face and decided to be the one to speak up. “So, Mark, how did you end up in 127?”

“Well, uh, to be honest I’m not entirely sure where I am or what 127 is? I was just working on the teleportation system back on Earth, if we’re actually not on Earth, to be able to teleport to a different country and not only a few cities but it seems it has worked a lot uh better than I had expected”

“Ah I see, well you’re in a whole different star system than Earth and 127 is one of the main planets here, we don’t give planets names like you do there, but we give them random numbers”

“Wait really? You’re telling me I’ve managed to teleport to a different start system? Omg this is amazing. Wait why don’t you look surprised about this?” Mark had noticed how the other boy hadn’t looked too surprised at Mark’s story but instead was more like analysing Mark.

“Oh well that’s because my dear friend Renjun here has an older cousin, Kun , who had accidentally travelled to Earth a few years back. That’s when portals were still available here, but they soon got shut down because of people miscalculating too often.”

At this point Mark hadn’t even noticed Jeno and Renjun had left, they left to call Kun about the boy from Earth. He was so mesmerized by Donghyuck, and also about this Kun and portals, this seemed like a much different place from Earth. Well it didn’t LOOK much more different, but Mark guessed it was more advanced, at least science wise.

“Do you want me to tell you something more or do you want to get some sleep? I’ve heard travelling between star systems really drains you” Donghyuck said with a chuckle

“Sleep sounds very good right now but I don’t want to be a burden, I could go find a hotel or something” Mark was too anxious to invade someone else’s house.

“Don’t be silly, you stopped being a burden as soon as Renjun claimed you, an “alien”, were more important than our special Sunday orders from our favourite coffee shop.”

“We have a free guest room, you can stay there until you figure out your teleportation thingy, I suppose Renjun has already called Kun and he most probably will help you” Donghyuck said as he started leading Mark upstairs to show him the room he’d stay in.

As they came to the door Hyuck told him that the bed was all made there and that the whole room was for Mark to use, and also that they’d be waiting for him tomorrow morning for breakfast.

“Thanks, Donghyuck” Mark said while swaying from one foot to the other, a habit he had when he was nervous around someone.

“Please call me Hyuck, Donghyuck seems so formal” Hyuck said with his bright as the sun smile and honestly Mark thought he would be blinded by his beauty any minute now.

“Uhh thanks Hyuck and goodnight” he shyly smiles and event into the room as soon as he felt himself starting to blush.

Hyuck just chuckled and went to see where his friends had gone to talk out this situation with them.


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay where the hell could he be it’s been like 6h already, if the capsule would’ve exploded or something we would’ve gotten a signal right? So where is he, he should’ve been back by now” Jaemin said as he was pacing around the lab. Of course he was worried, Mark wouldn’t just leave for such a long time, especially after figuring out such an important part, he’d normally be here celebrating it with his friends.

“Nana please take deep breaths okay? This is quite unusual from Mark but we’ll figure this out okay? Why don’t we look around the lab to see if he has left his coordinates here” Taeyong was obviously stressed too, his brother had left without them knowing where, but he knew he had to keep calm if he wanted to find him.

Jaehyun started looking around Mark’s table and found a piece of paper with coordinates on it, and they were underlined multiple times, a sign from Mark that he had found the final calculations. “Look I think I found it but these definitely don’t look like coordinates to Canada”

Mark for some reason had wanted to teleport to Canada as the first country.

“Wait let me check these out” Jaemin started looking up the coordinates and making his own calculations “Okay these definitely aren’t for Canada, and it seems as if they’re not even somewhere on Earth...hold on I can’t even find them in our star system?”

“What do you mean not even in our star system? You don’t think he’s managed to teleport to a whole other star system?” Jaehyun was impressed, if that is the truth but he can’t say he didn’t expect Mark to go that far, he was too determined with everything he did.

After a few minutes of Jaemin still checking the coordinates Taeyong finally spoke up “Wait Nana let me check something”  
He went to Jaemin's table and went to check the coordinates himself “Wow... I can’t believe he has found 127”

“127?! How did he manage that?” Jaehyun was even MORE surprised now.

“Okay could one of you explain what 127 is?” Jaemin said, not understanding at all what they were so surprised and smiley about

“Well... 127 is a planet in a whole other star system, it’s not too far from us so our capsules could technically manage to go to there, me and Jae had been working on getting there and it looks like Mark has finished our calculations on accident” Taeyong said with a small smile on his face, he could finally meet all of his friends from 127

“But how do you know about this planet?”

This time Jaehyun spoke up “One of their scientists, his name is Kun, was working with portals that work pretty much like our teleports, and somehow got to Earth, some of his friends had followed him and yeah me, Tae, Taeil, Jungwoo and Doyoung were the first ones they met and we became friends. They didn’t stay here for long because they knew that 127 had been planning on closing all these portals because of people miscalculating too often and they didn’t want to miss their chance of going back home.”

Taeyong took one look at Jaemin and immediately understood what he was thinking about “We didn’t tell you or Mark because we wanted to figure out how to get there first. Though that seemed much harder than we thought but of course Mark has managed to do it”

“So you’re telling me, Mark has somehow finished your calculations for coordinates to a whole other star system, in which lives your friends that had used a teleportation portal of some sort to get here??”

“Well...yeah exactly”

“THEN WHAT ARE WE STILL DOING HERE? WE HAVE MULTIPLE TELEPORTS LET’S FREAKING GO FIND MARK AND YOUR FRIENDS”

“Wait shouldn’t we check how the capsules would react when crossing such a long distance?” Don’t get Taeyong wrong, he wanted to find his brother as soon as possible too but he just wanted to make sure they’re all safe too.

“Well we could just take the main things we’d need to repair them? I mean Mark obviously had a successful trip so we should be fine” Jaehyun said while he was already packing his bag.

Jaemin and Taeyong agreed with him and started their own packing.

~~~

“Okay I showed the cute alien the guest room, what’s the plan now?” Hyuck said as he sat down at the table where Renjun and Jeno were.  
Jeno just chuckled and Renjun said “I’d say he has a name but you know that, and also knowing you that’s just a name that you won’t let go”

Donghyuck wiped a fake year and said “wow you know me so well”

After the boys laughed a bit Jeno spoke up “Well we already texted Kun about it, he seemed to get very excited when we told that our , as you like to call him, cute alien's name is Mark so I guess he’ll help him out”

“Yeah he’s gonna come over tomorrow”

“Ooh okay cool, I’ve missed him”

They hadn’t seen him for a while, he had been busy with something in the labs he was working with and mostly hung out with his “science buddies” aka Lucas, Dejun and Yangyang

“This is definitely NOT what I expected our Sunday to be like” Hyuck chuckled

“Damn I know right, all I wanted was a strawberry milkshake but instead my boyfriend brings back a random dude home” Jeno says while faking a pout

Renjun smiles at his boyfriend’s antics and just kisses his cheek which makes Jeno smile immediately

Donghyuck puts a hand over his heart and says “ah young love, they grow up so fast” which gets him a few friendly smacks from his friends. He just laughs and starts going back to the living room “how about we play some games until our cute alien wakes up?”

“YOUR cute alien, and sure” Renjun says as he Jeno follow him and Hyuck just simply smiles and rolls his eyes.

 

Mark woke up in a room he didn’t recognise, the sun was already starting to set and he had no idea where he was until he remembered what had happened. So this all wasn’t a dream, he thought to himself.

He heard some voices from downstairs so decided to go talk with the boys who had, surprisingly very willingly, let Mark in their home.

When he went into the living room he noticed three boys, Renjun, Jeno and Donghyuck all playing games and arguing about something going on in it. Mark looked at Hyuck and thought he looked even better and cuter when he was concentrating on something.

“Oh cute alien you’re already awake” Hyuck said snapping Mark out of his trance, when he understood what Donghyuck had called him he immediately started turning pink.

“U-uh yeah I’m awake” he mentally slapped himself for stuttering and saying the damn obvious  
Hyuck chuckled at Mark’s cuteness, seriously how cute can one person be? Renjun noticed Hyuck’s fond look and shared a look with Jeno.

“Well Mark why don’t you join us here? Me and Donghyuck could go get some snacks and then we could get to know eachother better? After all we don’t know how long you’ll have to stay here” Renjun said with a kind smile and Mark just nodded, still a bit too anxious to say anything.

Renjun and Donghyuck both stood up and went to the kitchen while discussing what snacks to take.

Jeno motioned Mark to sit down on the couch with him and Mark shyly did.

“I see you’re a bit shy? Sorry if we’re making you a bit uncomfortable. We just have certain people that we can let in very easily”

“Ah well yeah I am, and I mean I’m not really uncomfortable? Just not used to new people, I’ve been with pretty much the same group of friends for most of my life”

“Oh I see, well I hope you can let us in too, I mean from what I’ve seen you’d gladly get to know our Hyuckie better” Jeno smirked while saying that last part  
Mark’s eyes widened, was he really that obvious already? Wow okay good going Mark, he thought to himself. Then he understood Donghyuck might’ve heard Jeno and lightly punched him.

Jeno just laughed and said “Don’t worry he’s most probably too busy with arguing with Renjun about which snacks to choose anyway, and I think he has noticed that you’re interested in him too but don’t worry bout that, he’s always one to be careful with people he likes”

“Yeah uh I don’t think I could be interested in him already? I mean I just met you all today!”

“Well yes you did, but you can start liking someone after just a minute of knowing them, it’s alright, I mean I knew I had a crush on Jun right when I met him and here we are, two years in a relationship already”

Mark wasn’t surprised at the fact that they were together. I mean he wasn’t clueless, he could see their shared looks and how fondly they looked at each other, it reminded him of his brother and his boyfriend. And at that moment he finally remembered about them and his best friend.

“Whoa what did you do to him Jeno, he looks as if he saw a ghost or something” Renjun said as he and Hyuck were entering the room with snacks in their hands

“I don’t think I did anything? He just suddenly got deep in his thoughts”

Hyuck stepped in front of Mark and snapped his fingers “Hello? 127 to Mark?”

“Hm? Oh sorry did I zone out?

“Yeah and you look very worried. What were you thinking about?”

“Well... I remembered about my best friend, brother and his boyfriend. I had told them about figuring out something we had been working on with our teleports but I teleported before they got to the lab...they most probably don’t have any idea where I am…and I always share what I discover with them so this is a bit weird” Mark said with a small frown on his face

“Oh please don’t frown, as cute as you are even when you’re frowning, you still look better with a smile so why don’t you tell us about them? Or maybe yourself first and then them.” Hyuck said nonchalantly which made Mark blush, again.

“Well uhh I’m 25, a scientist from Earth, I had been working on our teleports so we would be able to teleport a bigger distance than only in our own country and somehow ended up teleporting to a whole other star system. I have an older brother, his name is Taeyong , he has a boyfriend, Jaehyun and they’re both scientists. And my best friend since childhood, Jaemin is one too and we all were working on this together” he loosened up a bit while he was talking

“Okay nice! I’m 24, we all are, and I’m a professional dancer in a crew together with Jeno, we live in this house together with my older brother, Johnny and his boyfriend Ten who’s also in our dance crew. And Renjun isn’t in our crew, he’s a musician but sometimes dances with us too and as you have probably already noticed, he’s together with Jeno.”

“Finally I don’t feel like we’re absolute strangers” Mark said with a chuckle and the rest agreed with him. They continued on talking about random facts about themselves and forgetting about the snacks.

~~~

“This was such a nice day” Ten said as he and Johnny were walking around the park, holding hands and the biggest smiles on their faces.

“I know right, we hadn’t had a day like this just to ourselves for a while”

“Yeah, but now that I think about it, spending our time with the kids isn’t all that bad either, it just takes a lot of energy” Johnny laughed at the last part and nodded his head in agreement.

“Should we grab something from the coffee shop for them and head-” Johnny suddenly stopped as Ten halted his movements. There had been a loud noise from the bushes near the coffee shop.

They both shared a look and decided to take a look at what the noise was. They carefully came closer to the bushes and saw two glass capsules, in one there were two guys in it and in the other only one, all three of them seemingly passed out.

“What the hell” Ten whispered to himself.

Suddenly the boy who was alone in his capsule started waking up and opened the capsule while taking a deep breath. He was a bit startled when he saw Johnny and Ten but soon he was more focused on where he was.

Jaemin thought this looked just like Earth? Had they done something wrong? Did Taeyong and Jaehyn say anything about 127 looking the same as Earth? And when he remembered about the two he looked next to him and saw both of them still in their capsule. Maybe being two in one capsule made the pressure even worse.

“Sorry not to be rude but… what just happened” Ten asked after getting a bit weirded out by the boy just quietly looking around.

That stopped Jaemin’s train of thought and he finally remembered about the two strangers in front of him, he answered with “Well before I answer that, on what planet am I”

Johnny was confused by his question but still answered “Uhh…127?”

‘’OMG I CAN’T BELIEVE IT WORKED’’ Jaemin shouted which made both Ten and Johnny jump

“Oh sorry for that, uh you see me, I mean the three of us, are from another planet, Earth, in another star system and we had been working on our teleportation capsules and one of our best scientists somehow discovered how to teleport to a different star system, on accident actually, and we have come to find him. Oh and those two also came looking for their friends, I think one of their name’s was Kun? ”  
Johnny and Ten were stunned at all of this information at first but they soon realised what the boy was talking about. He was from Earth, the same place Kun had gone a few years back, and he also seemed to know Kun. Wow what a coincidence.

“Well you’re somewhat lucky because Kun is one of our best friends and we happen to know he travelled to Earth, also on accident.” Ten said with a kind smile  
Jaemin was surprised at how easy it was to find at least half of what they wanted. But unfortunately not what he came here for. ‘’Ah that’ll make Tae and Jaehyun so happy, and speaking of them, would you happen to know a nearby hotel? It’s been a long way and it looks like they will need a lot of rest’’

Ten immediately responded “Oh don’t be silly, come to our house, we have plenty of space, plus that will be easier to get you in contact with Kun”

Jaemin looked very relieved “You guys are real life savers, thank you. By the way, I’m Jaemin”

“I’m Ten and this is my boyfriend Johnny”

Jaemin smiled at them and then went to the capsule were Taeyong and Jaehyun and opened it. The fresh air seemed to start waking up the both of them. They looked around with confused faces and Jaemin just said “I’ll give you the details on our way but right now just get your things and shrink your capsule”

And so Johnny and Ten started to lead them to their home.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idek, hi, a new chapter, hope it's not too bad.
> 
> also not proofread AND English isn't my first language so I'm sorry in advance for any errors

The four boys had been talking for a while now, about nothing and everything. Mark, Donghyuck, Jeno and Renjun got along so easily, all they needed to do was break the ice and suddenly they were talking about their selves, weird theories they had, their lives, their dreams and all that stuff. 

Mark and Donghyuck in particular had gotten really close already, Mark laughing at every thing that Hyuck said and boy did that warm Donghyuck's poor heart, he was happy to see Mark smile so much.

It was around 11pm when their front door opened, they all had been expecting Johnny and Ten to come home but what they didn’t expect was the three strangers behind them.

“Hey kiddos we have a surprise- huh I didn’t know you have a new friend?” Johnny said but no one even got to answer him cause suddenly Mark got up and ran towards the door.

Mark hadn’t expected to see his friends at all but as soon as he recognised their faces he knew he had to hug them.

Jaemin, Taeyong and Jaehyun were even more surprised with this but very overjoyed.  
Jaemin obviously immediately ran into Mark’s arms “MARK I WAS SO WORRIED I WOULDN’T GET TO SEE YOU OH MY GOD” 

Mark chuckled at his best friend’s antics but hugged him back with even more force, he was pretty sure the other wasn’t able to breathe at this point.

“Okay as much as I love your bromance and all I really want to hug my baby brother” Taeyong said while faking a pout which made Jaehyun laugh.

Mark reluctantly pulled away from his best friend but soon crushed his brother in a hug.

“I was afraid I wouldn’t see you anymore Yongie” 

“Tsk don’t you have faith in me Markie” Tae answered with a fond smile and soon Jaehyun joined their hug.

“This looks like the best and most wholesome scene from a family sitcom” Hyuck said with a laugh, all of them had been a bit confused at first but then pieced one and one together and understood what’s going on.

Mark remembered where they were and pulled away from the hug with a blush on his cheeks.

“So... I guess you’re a bit confused by our situation?” Jaehyun asked while looking at everyone in the room

Everyone but Jaemin nodded

“Well why don’t we get some snacks and talk about this then” Ten said while guiding everyone to the living room

“Hey that’s my line!” Renjun said as he was following the rest of the boys, this made Jeno, Mark and Donghyuck laugh out loud. They already had managed to have an inside joke.

And so Taeyong and Jaehyun explained how they met Kun, about their capsules, and Mark finishing their calculations instead of his own, this part shocked Mark the most, he didn’t know he was capable of doing this but the rest of the boys there just looked at him in aamazement.

When they had finished talking it was already near 2am, to be fair the conversation often drifted off into more things, all of them seemed to click so easily and they just seemed to talk and talk but they were jalso very tired.

“We have two spare bedrooms so Jaemin and Mark can stay in one and Taeyong and Jaehyun in the other one” Johnny said when he noticed how sleepy they all had gotten

They all agreed and soon went to their respective rooms.

~~~

The next day most of them had woken up quite early, mostly because of the excitement to see Kun, Jae and Yong wanted to finally see their old friend, Mark and Jaemin wanted to finally meet this 'legend' as they had started to call him and the rest had missed their friend too.

Mark went downstairs and was immediately greeted with the scent of pancakes, he went into the kitchen and saw Donghyuck and Johnny cooking together while humming to a song that they had put on.

“Goodmorning alien” Hyuck said as he noticed Mark in the kitchen’s doorway.

“Hmm wasn’t he the cute alien?” Johnny said with a cheeky smile on his face

This made Mark blush once again, he seriously doesn’t think that he’s been more flustered in these two days than all of the times in his life combined.

Donghyuck playfully smacked Johnny and just smiled and Mark

After a few seconds Mark finally answered “glad to have my reputation, also this smells absolutely delicious”

“Well obviously it is, it’s Hyuck’s and Johnny’s famous pancakes” Ten said as he entered the kitchen and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek.

Mark smiled at the very domestic sight in front of him and said “well then I hope I’ll get to taste them”

“Pfft of course you will, I need a new person to rank them to see if they still have the same effect” Donghyuck said with a smile and went back to the pancakes

Mark went to the living room and saw Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin talking about something very enthusiastically and his best friend looked so happy, Mark couldn’t remember the last time he saw him like this.

“Oh hey Mark we were just talking about some theories about space” Jaemin said as he greeted him

Jeno chuckled and said “Yeah Renjun gets very excited about these things and looks like he has found a fellow space nerd to talk about it”

“Oh yeah Nana can spend hours talking about space so good luck with that” 

“I mean after these years Renjun has dragged me into this too so honestly I enjoy listening to them”

“Hm sounds like you’re a perfect trio then” Mark said with a smile, and the slight rosy colour on Jaemin’s cheeks didn’t go unnoticed by him and he gave him a look that said that they’ll talk about this later.

  
“So your plan on getting Mark’s heart is with your pancakes?” Ten said with a smirk when Mark exited the kitchen

Johnny laughed and said “Oh please, I think he already has it at this point” 

Donghyuck chuckled at the couple and simply shook his head. Sure he had noticed how panicked Mark got around him but he also noticed that he’s just very shy too, so it doesn’t really prove anything. It amazed him how quick he got attached to the boy and how easily they clicked, he hoped they could spend some more time together soon.

And the pancakes? Well it was his speciality and it was partially true that he wanted to see if people who taste them for the first time still have the same reaction but he also wanted to see Mark’s reaction in particular.

After some time the pancakes were finally ready and everyone was waiting to get them. Especially the ones who hadn’t ever tasted them because the others had talked so highly of them.

As soon as Mark put the first piece in his mouth he felt blessed, he was 100% sure these were the best pancakes he had ever tasted, and he voiced out this opinion too and the rest immediately agreed with him.

Johnny and Donghyuck seemed very glad at their reactions, Hyuck even more at Mark’s. They were now even more sure that their pancakes still and the same effect, it was like their sibling super power.

Soon there was a knock on the front door and Ten hurried to open and it and Kun went in.

Renjun immediately jumped up from the tabled and ran to him “Cousin Kuuuun”

  
Kun chuckled and him and hugged him back "Missed you too kiddo”

Jaehyun and Taeyong just sat there star struck, they couldn’t believe that they actually are seeing him right now. 

As soon as Kun noticed them he had the same look on his face “Yongie? Jae? Renjun only told me about Mark being here?” 

They all soon were in a group hug, happy that they could be together again.

“We have so much to talk about oh my god I can’t believe you’re here” Kun said as they released him from their very tight hug.

“Why don’t we go out for a coffee or something? We missed you so much, the capsule can wait a day” Jaehyu said and Taeyong agreed with him.

“Well of course! You all don’t mind right?” Kun asked

Ten waved his hand “Eh I mean me, Hyuckie and Jeno have dance practice today anyway and Johnny has a photoshoot to get to, it’s Monday after all plus you haven’t met up with them for a while.”

“And you Jun?”

“Don’t worry about me, I have new friends to get to know and plus you can make up for it with treating me to lunch sometime SOON” Renjun said with a smile and Kun chuckled and ruffled his hair.

“Well that’s settled then, let’s go” Kun said and exited the house, already chatting about something with Taeyong and Jaehyun.

Mark and Jaemin shared a look “they really just left us like this huh” that made the rest chuckle “and wait you all except Jun are busy today?” Jaemin asked

“Yeah but Renjun usually comes to watch us practice when he’s not busy... perhaps you’d want to join too?” Jeno asked and he and Hyuck made puppy eyes 

“As if we’re gonna turn down that offer, of course yes” Mark said with a smile

“Okay you have half an hour and then we have to leave” Ten said as he went to his room to take a shower and get his bag ready. The rest of them did the same.

Johnny and Hyuck have their own cars and they decided that Johnny would take Ten because his shoot was in the same direction of their dance studio, and the rest went with Hyuck.

The car ride was filled with them jamming out to songs, though Mark and Jaemin didn’t know them because well they were in a different star system, they still really enjoyed them. 

Mark was excited to see Donghyuck dance, ever since he found out that Hyuck is a professional dancer all he wanted was to see him dance and he couldn’t wait. He was glad that he could go see the practice.

When they entered the studio, the rest of the crew was already there.

“Heyy! I see Jun’s here to evaluate us again huh, wait who are these two?” Hendery asked as he noticed Jaemin and Mark with the rest 

“Oh these are Mark and Jaemin, kind of a confusing story on how we met them but they’re good friends” Jeno answered and put down his bag

Yuta, Sicheng, Jisung and Hendery introduced them selves and Sicheng said “Well the more the merrier! We need some new opinions on our dances anyway.”

“What’s with you all and needing new opinions” Jaemin asked and everyone laughed at his question.

Renjun looked around and then said “It’s oddly quiet today, where’s Chenle?” 

Jisung laughed at Renjun's remark “He has a family thing in the morning and a performance in the evening so he wasn’t able to come this time”

They had told Mark and Jaemin about Chenle and the rest of their friends in the car, Chenle was Jisung's best friend, and they both have crushes on eachother but don’t want to act on it, and he’s a famous musician, he usually comes to their practices when he’s not busy just like Renjun.

“Well let’s start the practice shall we” Sicheng said and they started stretching and warming up as Mark, Jaemin and Renjun took a seat.

After a bit they finally started dancing and oh boy Mark was mesmerized by Donghyuck.

The way he moved his body, how focused he was, how his skin seemed to glow even more when he was dancing amazed Mark so much and he couldn’t take his eyes off him. Every move captivated him more and more.

At one point he looked at Renjun and Jaemin and they both seemed to have the same look as they were looking at Jeno.

After 4 hours they were done, well at least some of them. They had a performance the next week so they were just perfecting their dances more but didn’t want to burn themselves down but some still wanted to dance a bit more and one of them was Jeno.

“Well I’m definitely not leaving you here alone, I don’t want you to overwork yourself, Jaemin wanna stay with us?” Renjun said

“Sure why not”

“Wow what’s it with my friends abandoning me today” Mark said with a chuckle and a fake hurt look on his face which made Donghyuck laugh.

“Don’t frown cute alien, why don’t we go for a walk around the city?” 

“Sounds good to me”

After Donghyuck had taken a shower, they went outside of the building and Mark asked where Donghyuck had planned to go.

“Well it’s the start of spring and I really like the park at his time, there’s this stream there where I usually go to and it had cherry blossoms around it”

“Oh my god that sounds beautiful” Mark said with a smile, already imagining the place in his mind.

Donghyuck smiled at his words “Well that’s the plan, why don’t we get ice cream on the way too? I always crave some after practice”

Mark simply nodded with a smile and they continued walking.

Soon they both had gotten ice cream from Hyuck’s favourite ice cream parlour and were next to the stream, it wasn’t warm enough outside to sit on the grass but there was a bench near where they could sit.

“This is so much better than I imagined” Mark said as he was looking around at the cherry blossoms and the stream.

Donghyuck hummed in agreement but he couldn’t loom around much, he knew the scenery well enough anyway, he was busy with looking at how cute Mark was and how his face lit up when he noticed something new. Damn this boy already had such a big effect on him already.

Mark looked and Hyuck and that brought him out of his Mark Admiring trance, Mark had noticed Hyuck was staring but didn’t bring it up, just blushed a bit and looked away.

Soon they were talking about home, how it was on Earth and then soon the conversation just drifted in many ways while the two boys were enjoying each other's company

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is actually reading - hi, thank you, I apologize in advance for my style of writing and I know it's rushed but for some reason that's just how I write no matter how I try to change it. Anyway I hope you like it at least somewhat sksjdjs you can follow me on twitter @fullsunhappier and tell me your thoughts there if you want


	4. Chapter 4

Mark doesn’t remember the last time he got to just simply talk with someone like this. Without any worries about the capsules project, without thinking about coordinates or about what can go wrong, just simply relaxing and talking about everything and nothing at the same time, and it felt really damn nice to do that with Donghyuck under a cherry blossom tree. It really seemed too much like a romantic scene in a drama but that’s what made it even more perfect for him.

Donghyuck also hadn’t gotten such a moment in a while either. He was usually either too busy with dance to think about anything else, or sleeping to get energy for more dancing. Sure he had Jeno, Renjun and of course Johnny and his boyfriend but the problem with them was that they were busy people too, and in relationships with eachother. Which meant when they got free time, they spent it with eachother, they of course tried to include Donghyuck, but Hyuck always didn’t want to come between their shared time, he could only imagine that it was precious for them.

Both boys hadn’t noticed before that they wanted or needed this time off from their own brains and the usual bustle of their life until this moment. This moment that they shared, while sitting on a bench under some blossom trees, their ice creams discarded a while ago, and just the two of them talking.  
There were some silent moments too, but those weren’t awkward, no, they were more like little pauses for them to collect their thoughts and just enjoy the silence with eachother.

And this is why they didn’t notice how fast the time passed by.

“Wait what time is it?” Mark asked as he noticed that soon the sunset would start.

“Uh it’s almost 8, wow how did we spend so long while just talking?” Donghyuck answered with a chuckle.

Mark smiled and just shrugged his shoulders, suddenly   
Hyuck got a big smile on his face and rapidly stood up and extended his arm to Mark.

“Come, I know a great place where to watch the sunset, and then we can head home, it’ll take only about 15 minutes”

Mark took Donghyuck’s hand, with his cheeks immediately turning a beautiful rosy shade, and allowed Donghyuck to lead him wherever he had planned.

They arrived there very soon, it was a little bridge that went over the small stream that went through the park, from the bridge it was like a passageway, blossom trees on both sides and the sunset in the middle, colouring everything in beautiful colours.

Mark was, to simply put it, amazed. “Hyuck, this is beautiful” He couldn’t stop admiring the view, and unconsciously held onto Hyuck’s hand a bit tighter, yes they were still holding hands because neither of them really wanted to let go.

Hyuck smiled at this and took the opportunity to look at how the sky reflected in Mark’s eyes, how the different colours made him look even more beautiful, his big eyes while he admired the view were simply shining with joy, and oh how Hyuck loved this view.

Mark felt eyes on him so he turned his head to look at Donghyuck but he didn’t look away, just smiled even brighter while looking at his eyes with a better look at them now.

Donghyuck’s nonchalant-ness made Mark even more flustered but he smiled back at Hyuck and turned back at the view.

After a bit Hyuck finally joined Mark at enjoying the sunset, and that’s how they stared there for a few minutes, just enjoying eachothers presence in the silence, while sharing an amazing view together.

~~~  
After it started to get darker they began to go home, still holding eachother’s hands, it gave them their own sense of security and warmth and they couldn’t get enough of it.

While going home they continued to talk about the most random things, Hyuck was making Mark laugh so much he couldn’t breathe at times, and honestly he felt so proud about that.

When they entered the house they got caught off guard a bit.

“I don’t know what I was expecting to see when I’d come home but it wasn’t this... though at the same time I think I hoped it’d be this” Hyuck said while Mark giggled at the sight in front of them.

It was Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin all cuddled up together on the sofa in the living room, looked like they were giving soft kisses on eachother’s cheeks before Mark and Hyuck had entered.

All three of them were for sure caught off guard themselves for the unexpected intruders but after one look at their friends they saw that they didn’t really need to explain themselves and went back to cuddle eachother.

“Uh wouldn’t it be more comfortable to do this on your bed or something? I understand that’s most probably very nice and all but the sofa looks very much too small for all three of you.” Mark said after he had noticed how squished all of them looked

Jaemin hopped off the cuddle pile first and grabbed both of the other boys' hands “You are absolutely right Lee, now byee” 

Donghyuck chuckled at Mark’s best friend “ah the effects of young love huh”

Mark once again just smiled and hummed in agreement.

“Hey how about we watch a movie if you’re not too tired? I just somehow really don’t want this day to end yet” Donghyuck proposed

Mark’s smile immediately grew “Why yes of course I’d like that”

“Great, go settle yourself on the couch, I’ll microwave some popcorn and get some drinks for us”

And only at this point did they finally let go of eachother’s hands, Mark was surprised at how much he wanted to hold his hand again already.

 

After a while when Hyuck had already gotten back with the snacks and drinks, and minutes of scrolling through movies on Netflix later they finally had settled on watching some cliche rom-com just for the fun of it.

When most of their popcorn had been eaten, and their drinks done, Hyuck startled to snuggle up to Mark, and after a bit of hesitation Mark held Hyuck’s hands again.  
He timidly asked “Is this okay?”

Hyuck noticed the slight rosy colour on Mark’s cheeks and smiled “It’s more than okay”

And so eventually they both fell asleep during the movie, while both were snuggled up with slight smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well,,,it took me a while to post this one huh, and it's very short too sksjdjs sorry if I disappointed anyone?
> 
> Honestly I just wanted to write a chapter about Markhyuck because I wasn't sure if anyone actually is interested in this story and should I just end it here or would someone be actually interested in more plot about the capsules and the different universes?? please I need to know


End file.
